pyramid woman
by dempsey rulz
Summary: first story and thought 'if there a switch if genders to some why not pyramid head' so hear we have F PH X OC LEMON and sorry for sucky summary one-shot unless I get enough time to write another chapter


if I get some like ill probably going to continue this if so maybe add another chapter. gotta think first any how; Lemon in the end.

* * *

"oh what the fuck, damn it feels like I just had a fight with a god damn boxer and got body slam on a table" I said as I felt the most painful headache and back pain worse than when I got that hangover from drinking too much even then its still fuzzy trying to remember it. I started to rub my head so some of the pain would go away untill I felt a bump on my back head which hurt like hell even worse."OOOOWWWW what the fuck did i just do yesterday" I said as I stop touching my bump on my head 'what did I do yesterday' I thought as I smelt something in the air.

as I smell the air even more it smell like Iron? I then try to see where im at untill I notes that my glasses aren't on my face. I then search for my contacts that I had in my pockets( never leave them at home)and took them out. as I put them on with bit of difficulty ( ain't got no mirror) I could now see where im at. then I wish that I never put them on cause what I saw scared the crap out of me.I saw bars around me, which tells that I'm In a cage but that didn't scared me it's whats outside of it that scares me. im in a room with lights as it flow the room with it. the walls look like it was painted red (which i found out it was actually blood) with what look like what I think . I then turn my head to see a bed that looks like a queen size bed that looks surprisingly comthy to lay on. there was a door on the left that looked like it seen better days as there was rust on the handle.

I felt like going even more back of the cage cause of this I admit if I were to choose to get body slam or be in this room i would choose the body slam any day. I then thought of lot's of things like where the fuck am I, why the hell am I in a cage in this freaky ass room? and most of all how did i get here, wherever here is. I then try to remember what I did yesterday to get in here then It all came back in just that moment.

**-FLASH BACK-**

* * *

as much as I could say it was a friday night and the start of my friend summer and my friend and I are talking about where we should go. "so where do you think we should go sam"he said as we walk to our dorm room."ah dont know any where that's not here that's for sure" I told him with no care cause I dont really as long as it's not here who I really hate walking after a quick drink in a bar always to pass the time."well I hope you get ready cuss your about to get your first taste of sex you lucky dog you." he said as I could literally feel my god damn face warm up and put on a goddamn grin 'god dammit NO dont you dare grin'.he smiled as he saw my grin and knew what i was thinking about ( at least i thought) "aw already want it well you just have to wait untill tomorrow to find out got it"he laught as we kept walking 'god damn my uncontrollable grin I thought as we made it to our dorm room.

NEXT MORNING

we got in the car at freaking 8:30 in the morning to go where ever he's taking me when I notes two more people were there. they are guy's that I seen in my classes sometimes. the left guy is called mychle who's a white guy short with blond hair with braces on his teeth. to me I think he just want attention all the time which sometimes anoys the shit out of me. the second guy is dann who is a nice guy he's smart in some classes so I sometimes ask for his help sometimes. he has dirty blond hair with a smile that would make some girls blush (I guess). "so why are these two coming with us" I said to Travis as the two sat in the back of the car."well they wanted to also tag along for this trip" he told me as he turned on the car. "well as long as your okay with it then im fine with it" I said as I took out my Mp3 player to listen my music.

I then looked at my mirror and saw my face in the actual thankful that I shaved before I sleeped cause I would have look like a damn 25 year old instead of 20. I looked as I saw my eyes behind my glasses light brown as ever just like my slightly tan skin. I then move my black hair to the side as to see how long it has grow to my shoulders.

as we hit the roads it took me 10 minutes to fall asleep as the bump of the roads sooth me to sleep. but not before I saw a sign that said** 5 miles to SILENT HILL.**

when I woke up I saw travis shaking me, saying "wake up sam we need some help I think the batteries to the car is dead."I shot my eyes open so fast and let the information set in all that came out of my mouth was "FUCK" next was "so where's mychle and dann?" I had to ask as I then notes the fog outside the car."they left a minute ago to find somebody for some help" he said while I got out of the car to feel how sore I am. "ok two things first where are we and second how long did I sleep? " I ask while cracking my back 'damn how long did I sleep?' I thought as my back felt much better."well were in silent hill I and I think about 2 hours?" he told me 'huh 2 hours well I am a heavy sleeper'. I then started to look around the town to see cars on the streets shops locked up, well as much as i can see through this fog. I then turn to my left to see a hospital which is not so hard to see. it looks pretty big hospital with about 4 stories high with the sigh **SILENT HILL HOSPITAL **on it top.

I then had a weird feeling that its smart not to go in there and shuddered just looking at it." please tell me that they didn't go in there." I ask while turning to Travis to know what heel say."if it will make you feel any better than no-" I sighed "- either though they did went in to find help" he finish as I face plant on myself for thinking to soon and for him making me think they didnt."you know you're a real bastard sometimes you know that" i told him as he shakes his head to agree."only when your around sam" I gave him an angry stare that even he can sometimes get scared." now don't worry all we have to do is either wait till they come or go and find them." he told me like im the one to answer "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH HHHHH" we heard inside the hospital the hospital. I could already see Travis running inside to help him so I ran after him yelling "DONT FORGET ABOUT ME!" as I open the doors to my fate.

I didn't take me long to catch up with Travis ( mostly cause im faster than him) and try to make him stop. " yo wait need air" I told him with much trouble. " we can't stop now untill we find where the guys are" he said like it's no trouble running while talking. I then started to look at the hallway, seem normal if you count how dark it is and how there's only a little bit of light here. it almost like we ran for hours cause of how it looks like all the rooms look the same.

**10 minutes later**

for god sake how long is this place, oh there's dann WAIT DANN. " travis I see dann over there and I think he's bleeding" I told him, as we got closer I could see a pool of blood around his body and his left arm cut off. I covered my nose but could almost taste the blood when we stopped. he look so white that I thought he was dead, untill he opened his eyes (which scared me to death)." *cough* h-hey g-guys some t-trip this was huh?" he said so low I got closer to hear him. he has blood on his mouth and his shirt im surprised that he's even alive." what happen dann where's mychle?" Travis asked while slapping his face to make him stay up. " s-she toke him towards t-that elevator when s-she cut m-my arm o-off" he said.

I look to see an elevator there 'where the hell did that come from' then look back at dann as he try to close his eyes." stay awake dann who's she and why" travis said while slapping him again to stay awake." I d-didnt see her f-f-face but she had a p-pyramid on top she lo-looked taller as sam and caries a h-huge knife on her h-hand*cough* now I-If you dont mind if I take a nap right thanks." he said while he dropped his head "dann dann stay awake dont go to the light!" Travis said as he pulled danns head. I looked at his eyes only to see it without life and knew he was dead.

I could literally feel my heart bound in my chest. Travis closed danns eyes and lade him to the ground and but his one arm on his chest just like they do in church. "so what now we go and get mychle and leave or get out r-right now" I asked him trying not to sound scared. he stand up and looked at me which I knew meant _were going__ to get mychle_ "ah fuck well lets not waste any more time" I said while pressing the button to the elevator.

it felt like an forever when we where going to the basement I mean come on how long does it take to reach it.*DING* finaly damn this looks like a piece of shit basement (even thought all basements do).

as we walked I heard a siren go off somewhere really loud that I covered my ears and saw every thing chang. it was like all the walls were pealing away while disappearing in thin air. when it ended every thing looked different like EVERY THING. the wall turned from brick to steel and also the ground. I breathed in and out to slow down my heart. " dude what the fuck just happen?" I asked him while pulling my hair back." I dont know but lets not find out got it." I couldn't have agreed any better myself.

as we moved on we saw a nurse I think? well it looks like it cause of the outfit but this place is fucking crazy so yeah. " hello miss do you know if you've seen a irish looking guy with braces" I asked her but she still didnt move. I looked at travis to see he found a flash light ( hell even I dont know where the hell that came from) and shined it on her. she turned around so quick I took a step back.

I kind of got a weird feeling of both fear and a turn on (hears why) cause of how she looks. well she had a lot of bandeg on her face that it almost seem like it is her face she also got the hat that shows it but not the + on top . but that aint it it's mostly her body I mean WOW her legs look so smooth I felt like touching them. she had about a C cup size breast ( with no bra I think) that seem nice to grope on which was hard not to go and do it myself. she wore one of those clothing they wear in the hospital ( sorry that I dont know what it's called) and it looked a little to tight cause of how it was close to her ass and showed more breast than it should. she look pretty slender and doesnt look like there any thing wrong with her except her face and how she's carrying a knife on her.

I took deep air to calm the erection im getting from this as it starts to hurt a little( you can't blame ). I then hear a *click* and knew that she was coming near us. she raised the knife and I knew that she was going to swing. "whoa lady point that thing somewhere else" I said while moving back. I really hate knife I MEAN REALLY HATE IT. she swung really weird but the only thing im thinking about is to not get hit.

as I move back more she got closer each step. 'where the hell is travis!' I thought which I got an answer as I heard a *BONK* which in turn i see the nurse falling face first to the ground. "dude what the hell did you just killed her?" I looked at travis but stopped when i seen his face white. "forget about it dude you helped me so thanks"I tryed to make him less nerves as it is. " y-y-yeah lets k-k-keep going nd find mychle quickly" he said while stuttering and I couldnt blame him.

we kept on walking for 10 minutes and still couldnt find him. " jesus how long is th-" "he w-w-what the hell is that!" he said as we kept walking. it look red and had blood all over it. I got closer to look-"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH HHHHHHH" it screamed and fucking scared the crap out of me and made me fall on my ass. I try to calm my heart as it did a 180 on me. "ssssshhhhhhhhhhh is that you mychle " travis said now that i look at it-er him I could see the green braces in his teeth but besides that he looks so different.

"holy shit mychle what happened to you" I said while I bent down." the bitch aauuhh she took my skin she took my fucking skin!" he yelled I tryed to grab him but stop to remember he's skinless. *TICK* *TICK* *TICK* *TICK* I heard while turning around to see so much bug's It would have made five star hotel go bankrupt in seconds.

"g-g-g-guys what the hell i-i-is wrong with those bugs?" " I dont know but we have to run to RUNN!" travis said as he ran I got up and almost ran but remembered mychle. " DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE!" he yelled as he tried to move. I felt sorry but turned and ran from the bugs "IM SORRY MYCHLE!" I then heard him scream and scream untill it went silent except the bugs. I catched up quickly to travis and we ran I got tired and got slower of exhaustion as my chest felt like it's about to explode.

I then stopped and ducked to get my breath to hear something fly past my head. I looked up to see a huge sword Pearce travis in the head and was shocked to see it. I turned and saw who did it, it was the one thing dann said before he died. it was that pyramid head woman and suddenly I don't feel so tired and screamed " SECOND WIND! " while running as much as I can.

as I ran I found a door that seemed like a good place to hide. I try to turn the wheel in order to open it, I looked left and see her coming at me still in a slow pace and see that she got her huge sword back. I then used all my strength to opened the door and succeeded to open it to find a weird room I didnt checked tho cause I turned to check if she's still far to find her in front of me.

before I knew it she had her hands on my neck and felt pain to see she is choking me. I try to hit her arm but felt air and pain before everything went black.

**-PRESENT TIME-**

* * *

I took a deep amount of air to calm my nerves and my heart. now im alone everybody is dead and im in a freaking cage like a pet. "ok sam just breath in and out in and out." I've never been this scared in my life and felt like crying for how they all died cause of those things but I didnt. Its not cause I dont want to ( even though I still wouldnt ) but cause I always have a hard time trying. but one tear did dropped from my face but I just wiped it away.

I closed my eyes and tried to think why the hell did she didnt kill me ( even though Im kinda thankful )and came up blank. I then looked at the floor and saw my glasses 'must have dropped off my face when I got thrown' I thought while trying to find a way out. I then heard scraping as if somebody is scratching a floor. I came from the door and got closer and louder. It stopped just as it came and the door opened up while giving a terrible sound cause of it's age.

in came the woman that cause all this *pyramid head* ( got to give her a name beside's woman ). I then got even more scared by her she look very fucking creapy. she really was taller than me 4 or 5 inches more at least and has a metal pyramid on her head, so I dont know what she looks like. she looked just as slender as the nurse, ( even though she's freaking strong as hell ) my eyes then went to her chest to see she has only what looks like a bra that looks like skin. her tits were like D size D I mean holy shit there bigger and looks softer than the nurse. her leg's looked also soft and long with also skin loin cloth like a butcher with blood on it. when she turned to close the door I saw a good look at her ass which looked not to big or small and is squeeze able.

'no bad sam bad dont get horny on me' but my boner say's other wise as it got uncomtherable right now with these's jean's on. she then turned to me and got a key ( dont know where ) and walked over to this cage and opened it. I crawled out to finally be free of the cage and my bruised back. "why" I asked her "why did you kill them my friend's why" she just tilted her head which pissed me off. I felt like hitting her for all this but thought better of it cause it would be a death for me.

I looked around to try and find another exit but there was none to find except behind her. I guess I was to occupied that the next thing I know my shirt was on the floor in two. she then started to get undressed which (wasnt much) and shown me her hard tits and shown how wet she is. now this made me go insane down south as a tent formed in my pants. " a-ah is t-there a reason you ripped my shirt" I stuttered cause my brain went blank when it all happened and didn't knew that I was on the bed now.

before I could get up I was pinned by her as she grabbed my arms, I felt something south and look as best as I could to see her rub with her pussy and my very erect boner with the boxer in the way. she notes and this and before I could speak two black tentacles came out of her pyramid and ripped my boxers as if it was nothing. it really made me questioned if she was human-"aahh" I felt something amazing at my 'area' and looked to see myself enter her.

she didnt move for a second ( trying to get use to the size I guess) and then started to move slowly and started to gain speed. I stared to gain a rithum to this and matched her speed while feeling her get even more tight. I couldnt keep the moan from coming out and saw her hard nipples in front of me _FUCK IT might as well enjoy it._ I swallowed my spit and licked my lips while still trying to hold on as long as I can.

I started to suck on her left nipple and got a moan from her. it was such a nice sound that I put even more work on her while going even faster. it felt like I when you getting shocked ( if you ever did) but in a good way and it is warm as well. I then sucked on her right nipple and bit down to earn a even longer moan from her and felt her even more wet.

I could hear myself slam into her harder than before and felt a pressure in my dick "Im about to cum" I said as I felt the pleasure even more and couldnt hold it any longer. but I didnt and felt something wrapped around my dick. turned out pyramid head used her tentacle to stop me from cumming and wanted to have her orgasms before me which I don't mind.

she let go of my wrist and grabbed my back scratching me, her insides then got so tight that I couldn't hold out the huge moan in me. she turned a little that I herd her moan even louder and knew that she found her sensitive spot. she then let out a moan that was mor like a scream as she had her orgasms and me following her as I felt myself cum inside her with all that I had.

as I she lay down and pulled my dick out I started to notes tired I am even though I just got knocked out. the sex must have taken more in me cause before I knew it my eyes closed and fell into a deep sleep with a killer next to me.

well that was my first ever story and would be happy if you favor or write good options to my story

PEACE!(;AND THANK YOU


End file.
